1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible bait trap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 1,463,062 discloses a bait trap, which has a folding arrangement for four support arms (shown in FIG. 2).
Haseman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,031, shows a collapsible bait trap where netting is mounted on a base ring in two sections. The base ring pivots about end supports.
Rabin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,755, discloses a structure similar to Haseman in that two pivoting rings are flat in the open or catching position and closed in the trapping position.
Bott, U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,480, shows a trap operating similarly to Rabin but without the use of pivoting rings; rather, interlocking support rods are connected across the top of the netting.
Katis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,411 discloses a collapsible bait trap, which is shown in folded position in FIG. 2 and in open position in FIG. 1. This uses a different support/collapsible mechanism than the present invention.
Glatzer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,666 discloses a bait trap similar to that shown in FIGS. 1-2 of Bott and described by Bott as well known prior art.
Murguido, U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,869, shows a fixed assembly in FIG. 4, which is not collapsible.
The present invention is bait trap that when not in use collapses and is easily stowed in the bottom of a fisherman""s tackle box. When in use, the bait trap is lowered just below the surface of a body of water. Small pieces of bread are then dropped into and around the trap to attract minnows. When minnows either swim into or above the trap, it is quickly pulled out of the water. The minnows are then unable to escape the trap""s netting. The construction of the bait trap also permits the minnows to remain in the trap until needed so that an additional container to store the minnows is unnecessary.
In order to open the trap for use, the following occurs: 1. lower all netting spokes 8 from their vertical or folded position until they are all resting in a horizontal position with the spoke disk 6; 2. turn the adjustable gear 5 until its teeth completely cover all of the spoke disks 6 slots; 3. in one embodiment, tighten wing nut 3 onto the adjustable gear 5 so that the netting spokes 8 are now locked into place and the bait trap is ready for use.
In order to collapse the bait trap and allow for convenient storage with a tackle box, the following occurs: 1. loosen the wing nut 3; 2. turn the adjustable gear 5 until its teeth are not blocking any of the spoke disk 6 slots; 3. turn the entire trap upside down to cause the netting spokes 8 along with the netting 9 to fall into a vertical position; 4. wrap the NYLON(copyright) cord 1 around the trap so that it is now ready for convenient storage within a tackle box.
The principal object and advantage of the invention is the provision of a collapsible bait trap.
Another object and advantage of the apparatus of the present invention is the provision of a collapsible bait trap having a locking arrangement to secure the netting in an open position and to provide for convenient storage of the netting in a collapsed position.
A still further object and advantage of the present invention is the provision of a collapsible bait trap where the apparatus is locked and unlocked by rotation of a gear.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is the provision of a bait trap, which has a locking arrangement to secure the net in an open position.
A still further object and advantage of the method and apparatus of the present invention is the provision of a bait trap, which is easy to use and is simple to dissemble for cleaning.